


oh, honey

by honeydrp



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Like thats it, M/M, Read Beginning Notes, id just have to keep tagging multiple kinds of fluff, short little baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydrp/pseuds/honeydrp
Summary: a little part of something bigger that i probably won’t finish writing, but conversations with friends and Jaebeom doing an lp party live really made me do this.or: Jaebeom, Jinyoung, and the sweetest honey love
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	oh, honey

**Author's Note:**

> there are tiny hints at a bigger plot since this scenario is one I would stick into a storyline that I have messed around with a lot in my head only!
> 
> Just so it’s not confusing: Jaebeom is a rich single dad that constantly overworks himself and Jinyoung is the live in babysitter that promised himself he wouldn’t be that cliche and fall for his boss... and well... we all know how that goes. 
> 
> I don’t usually publish what I write, and this is just a tiny bit of that, but I actually liked it a lot and well... I hope you do too!!!
> 
> p.s. i wrote this all in one sitting and did not edit it nor did i have anyone read it over for me so yeah . livin life on the edge
> 
> p.p.s: i used two daniel caesar songs, get you and best part.

For once, the house is silent.

Well- mostly silent. Jaebeom had gotten up at some point after they had both collapsed onto the couch, the kids finally snoring and their toys put away to await their next day of adventure, and now there was soft music to go with Jinyoung's tired groan. Any other day, and he would be teasing Jaebeom about how well the aesthetic of a vinyl collection fit him. But after the day he had? Jinyoung could only offer the man a quiet smile as he curled into his chest.

“You wanna go upstairs?” Jaebeom’s voice vibrated through his chest and then into Jinyoung’s ears. There were soothing fingers carding through Jinyoung’s hair and an arm thrown around his waist to hold him close, Jaebeom's warmth seeping into him much like his voice had. A song by Daniel… something, Jinyoung’s tired mind was too foggy to pull up full names, was drifting through the air around them almost as lazily as they were tangled together. It would be perfect to sleep now- his eyelids were already drooping- and yet.

“I want wine.” Jinyoung was pouting, his head tilted up just enough to see Jaebeom’s face as it changed with his laugh- crescent moon eyes and white teeth flashing. It made something come loose and flutter inside his chest, zipping it’s way around until he even felt it buzzing in his fingertips and toes. Lim Jaebeom, it seemed, could make him swoon with just a laugh.

Maybe that’s why it was so hard to let him get up. Yes, Jinyoung had asked for the wine- but no, he hadn’t exactly thought it through. So it took a moment of teasing slash reasoning on Jaebeom’s part to get Jinyoung to let go where he had clung to his shirt and outright whined when the older man had shifted to get up- “How are we going to have wine if you won’t let me go get it, Jinyoungie?” And well- Jinyoung couldn’t argue with Jaebeom when he was smiling like that, no matter how hard he tried.

So he let himself fall off, but not without a dramatic sigh and possibly a little bit of grumbling about how _cold_ he was now. Jaebeom, like the infuriating man he was, only smiled wider and shook his head as he got up to disappear into the door that led downstairs. He always said he thought it was cute when Jinyoung was sleepy, tipping over into the side of himself where he was too soft and warm to deny being clingy. That asshole.

He was gone for just a few moments, of course. Jinyoung barely had to wait since Jaebeom knew his wine- meaning both wine in general and the wine in his cellar- and he knew Jinyoung, too. The buzzing feeling under his skin only intensified with that thought, that Jaebeom would know him well enough to just pick a bottle he’d like with less than a glance. How had they gotten to this point? Where they remembered even the smallest details about each other?

Just like that, the tired feeling in his bones had been replaced with something else. Something heavier and lighter at the same time. And of course Jaebeom, who knew him so well, emerged just then. He was smiling and lifting the bottle in greeting, saying something that didn’t register to Jinyoung’s cotton filled ears. Apparently it wasn’t important enough to warrant an answer anyway, since Jaebeom was now humming and going about opening the wine, easily filling the silence where Jinyoung couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t break this peace.

_Oh, who would’ve thought I’d get you_

Jaebeom was singing along now, bopping his head and taking a sip to taste like he didn’t already know it would be perfect. God, wasn’t Jinyoung just tired? Yet now here he was, noticing the way the soft lighting above the kitchen island was falling over Jaebeom. it softened his sharp edges as if it was blurring them, the lyrics of the song wrapping around Jinyoung’s thoughts as he watched his… his what? his lover? his best friend? his _boss_? walk towards him.

_Every time I look into your eyes, I see it_

The quiet “thank you” that passed Jinyoung’s lips got him another smile, and then there was the sparkle in Jaebeom’s eyes when he couldn’t stop the appreciative hum at the taste laying itself over his tongue. Yes, it was amazing.

_You’re all I need_

How could Jinyoung describe this feeling? It was like his heart was swelling, like all of his insides were getting too big to fit in his body together. It was terrible and wonderful all at once, but he couldn’t spend this time here trying to untangle it. Because they were talking now, voices low and heads tilted in close as if they were sharing secrets in the night.

But then again, could they really be secrets? Could it be a secret, if it was so clear in the way Jaebeom was looking at him? Or in the way Jinyoung kept laughing, the sound light and fond. And the way they both couldn’t keep their hands off of each other- even with glasses of wine in one, they would find small reasons to touch with the other; a stray hair brushed away, a playful shoulder shove with a hand that lingered a second too long, Jaebeom’s fingers sliding behind his neck to hold him there after Jinyoung said something to tease him.

The song changed more than once, each one like a new coat of honey being poured over them. songs about love, gentle and sweet, sticking to Jinyoung’s teeth and sliding down his throat as he told Jaebeom a story about his day with the kids. Jaebeom's hand was still curled around his nape, warm and heavy with his thumb rubbing gentle circles against his skin. Jinyoung felt like honey himself, pouring out into Jaebeom’s hands and getting stuck between his fingers.

A story about one of Jaebeom's coworkers and a jammed printer was cut off when he stopped talking to notice the newest song, sleepy features lighting up with a happy recognition. “This is my favorite song on this album-“ and he was getting up, taking Jinyoung’s empty glass to be able to grab both of his hands “dance with me?” And he sounded so hopeful, looked so unbelievably young in that moment- who would Jinyoung be to say no?

That’s how they end up tangled together once more. Jinyoung’s arms are curled up around Jaebeom's neck, Jaebeom's hands resting snug on his waist as they sway to the music. It’s not dancing, not really- and Jinyoung makes sure to point it out- but it’s perfect nonetheless.

What could be any better than this, really? Jaebeom is singing again, in that smooth voice of smoke and sugar that makes Jinyoung wonder if he was a famous singer, in another life. He’s singing and holding Jinyoung like he’s something important, like he’s singing only for him. He twirls him out once and they laugh, but the sound is cut when Jinyoung gasps at being pulled back, suddenly wrapped up Jaebeom’s arms with his back pressed to Jaebeom’s chest.

Jaebeom noses at his neck, his voice still floating around them with the next line. Jinyoung feels like he might die, right here in his arms like some Shakespearean tragedy, heart twisting and jumping with each note.

_You’re the coffee that I need in the morning_

_You’re my sunshine in the rain when it’s pouring_

There are lips on the shell of his ear, soft puffs of breath tickling down his neck and making him shiver. They’re still swaying gently together like two entangled flowers in the breeze, and Jaebeom’s fingers are intertwined with his, resting comfortably over his stomach.

 _Won’t you give yourself to me, give_ _it all_

_I just wanna see_

_I just wanna see how beautiful you are_

_You know that I see it_

_I know you’re a star_

Jaebeom nips gently at his earlobe with that and Jinyoung can’t help but laugh, a flush that he’ll blame on the glasses of wine rising up onto his face. He turns in Jaebeom’s arms to call him cheesy to his face, hands coming up to cup his jaw as he does it. Something in Jaebeom’s eyes tells him that he’d be cheesy forever, if they’re together for it.

That’s why he kisses him. Jinyoung can taste the wine in his mouth and his fingers slide up into Jaebeom’s hair to pull him closer, like he’s trying to drink it again. There is no rush, the slide of their lips is lazy and Jaebeom’s hands take their time to wander over his favorite parts of Jinyoung’s body. They leave a warm trail- not quite like fire, but something softer.

There is no rush. Jinyoung blooms gradually under Jaebeom’s warm hands and his languid kisses, a content sigh slipping past his lips when Jaebeom’s head dips down to his neck. There aren’t really any kisses pressed there- Jaebeom is talking instead, lips dragging against Jinyoung’s skin in half almost kisses as he does it.

His voice is quiet, lower than the music at this point, but Jinyoung hears him just fine. Everything that isn’t Jaebeom is faint now, the music fading as all of his focus zeroes in on the hands under his shirt and the lips on his skin. And his voice, telling Jinyoung for the first time that he loves him. Jinyoung kisses his own “I love you, too.” into Jaebeom’s mouth seconds later.

There is no rush, not with these sweet honey feelings dripping slow and spreading impossibly slower between them. Jinyoung would stay here forever, but only if they were together for it.

The house is silent tonight, compared to the usual sounds of children running and playing all day. But if you listen closely, there are the soft noises of something in the night. Something beautiful blossoming and thriving under the silver of the moon, a secret for her gentle eyes only.

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/arstsachn)


End file.
